Natural
by eclipse total
Summary: "Todo aquello era tan natural como respirar" One-shot, MakoHaru


**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Este es un fic hecho por fans y para fans si fines de lucro :3 La imagen de portada tampoco es mía.

Mi primer incursión en el fandom de Free!, espero que les guste. Un pequeño drabble MakoHaru que siento me salió un poco Fluff, pero prometo que no es mucho xD

* * *

_**Natural**_

* * *

Se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo. Tanto, que ninguno de los dos es capaz de recordar el primer momento que en que estuvieron juntos.

En la guardería.

En las calles de su barrio.

En el club de natación.

En el instituto.

En la casa de uno, o en la casa del otro.

Eran amigos de la infancia, y la presencia del otro se había vuelto habitual para ellos. Como una constante a lo largo de sus vidas que nunca han querido ni esperado cambiar.

Eran extrañas las veces en que Haruka Nanase era encontrado solo. Así como era extraño también encontrar solo a Makoto Tachibana.

Siempre fue así, a donde iba uno, el otro lo seguía. Ya fuera por estar con su único mejor amigo, por parte de Haruka, o por cuidar al otro, por parte de Makoto.

Incluso los padres de ambos lo notaban. No importaba que Haruka fuera independiente de cualquiera, aunque no tuviera muchos amigos (que en realidad era así porque solo contaba con Makoto, Nagisa, anteriormente Rin y actualmente Rei), jamás se sentiría lo suficientemente independiente como para poder andar una vida sin Tachibana a su lado.

Incluso, caminar hacia la escuela, uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro, chocando entre sí, era tan _natural_ como respirar. Viéndose a los ojos, con Makoto sonriendo amablemente. Ninguno de los dos supo del momento en que Haruka comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el torso de la mano ajena.

La invasión del espacio personal no existía para ellos si se trataba del contrario. Porque siempre había sido así desde niños, dormía en la misma cama, usaban la misma bañera, usaban la ropa del otro… Y por más que eso cambiara con el paso del tiempo, la incomodidad a la hora de compartir más de lo que amigos comunes compartirían, nunca se hacía presente.

Inclusive, les agradaba retroceder un poco en el tiempo, y volver a compartir el lecho del castaño cada que Haru se quedaba en su casa a dormir. O compartir la ropa del más alto, por más grande que le quedara.

O tomarse de las manos, como cuando eran niños.

En ese momento, con dedos entrelazados, mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada del moreno dirigida al mar a su lado, ninguno de los dos podía sentirse más feliz.

Ni más completo que nunca.

-Haru-chan – El castaño solicitó su atención.

-Mph – Gruño Haruka, sin voltear la mirada. No hacía falta, Makoto sabía que tenía toda su atención.

-Te quiero – Murmuró. El más bajo supo que en ese momento, los ojos de su amigo brillaban, sin necesitad de voltearse. Makoto también supo que el otro, por más que lo ocultara, se encontraba sonrojado.

Haruka apretó el agarre de su mano. Aunque él no sabía exteriorizar lo que sentía con palabras, lo hacía muy bien con expresiones corporales. Makoto sonrió enternecido.

Incluso, compartir ese tipo de palabras, también era algo _natural_ entre los dos.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:**

Amo con locura a esta pareja xD He estado leyendo los fics de estos dos desde que la serie llevaba avanzada 4 capítulos... Son... Hermosos~ (A palabras de Rei-chan xD). Creo que ya era hora de que yo también aportara algo al fandom :3 Así que esto salió pensando en como pudo haber sucedido todo, siendo que se conocen desde niños.

Claro que no quiero que sea el último que escriba de Free!, aunque por ahí seguramente me encontraran escribiendo parejas raras (?), pero de verdad espero volver a traer a FF más MakoHaru *-* que de verdad lo amo. Por cierto *Publicidad* si les gusta esta pareja, los invito a mi pagina de Facebook dedicada a ellos, link en mi perfil *Fin de publicidad*

Oh, por cierto, este fic también lo encontraran en _Mundo yaoi_ bajo el seudónimo de _Eclipse-Chan_... No es plagio ;)


End file.
